


To Flee

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere, Yandere character, slight depictions of violence, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Mello had this weird obsession with people acknowledging him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that for the longest time, he was deemed second best in an orphanage that was chock full of geniuses. Sometimes you couldn’t help but laugh at his plight while other times, times like these for instance, you felt nothing but a surge of annoyance. He was practically a genius among geniuses! So what if he was number two? He was still in the running to become successor!You didn’t let that annoyance to shine through and show.You also refrained from saying your true feelings aloud.As much as you hated to admit this, you had learned your lesson a long time ago.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Main Character, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader, Yandere! Mello | Mihael Keehl/Main Character, Yandere! Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Kudos: 16





	To Flee

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: I love your death note content! Have you ever thought about writing anything for yan Mello? 👀

You had never given much thought to life outside of the House. Sure, you knew that once you reached your majority, you would leave and integrate yourself into a life that was assuredly not as glamorous or as well known as your superior peers, but that thought did little to hasten your thinking. Life was short and you weren’t about to make your life even shorter by stressing about things that were going to happen eventually. 

So, it just so happened on a nondescript day—the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming—when one of the top students of the House barged into your room. Jumping up from the sudden sound of the door banging onto the wall adjacent, you sent a wary glance at Mello. Like most days, his harsh blue eyes were glaring as they pierced right through your skull. If he wasn’t so intelligent, you were sure that the House would have let him go when he was younger to enter juvenile correctional services or something similar. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He snapped. 

“Er, hi?”

Mello had this weird obsession with people acknowledging him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that for the longest time, he was deemed second best in an orphanage that was chock full of geniuses. Sometimes you couldn’t help but laugh at his plight while other times, times like these for instance, you felt nothing but a surge of annoyance. He was practically a genius among geniuses! So what if he was number two? He was still in the running to become successor!

You didn’t let that annoyance to shine through and show.

You also refrained from saying your true feelings aloud. 

As much as you hated to admit this, you had learned your lesson a long time ago. 

“Much better.” Quickly, his long legs sauntered towards you. Usually, you would let him do his own thing. Sometimes, he would inspect your assignments. Other times, he would quote verbatim the lecture that the tutors had drilled into your heads earlier with the full intent of asking you questions about the subject matter. It wasn’t for his benefit, he boasted. It was for you so you could survive the House.

Logically, you would have survived the House regardless, but you accepted his advances. 

Mello was a person you would rather not cross. Not when you were so close to graduating and becoming part of the real world. 

However, nothing could have prepared you for when Mello began rifling through your drawers and the closet that you shared with your roommate. Like a tempest, he threw out various items of clothing onto your bed and began barking orders left and right.

Pack that in a bag. 

Don’t bring that.

Make sure to have plenty of socks.

Dumbfounded, you could only stare before something in you just snapped and asked, “What do you think you’re doing?”

You were not as significant or as important as Mello—you knew that. However, it still rankled your insides when the blond chose to ignore you and began dragging out a suitcase that had accompanied you back when you were first brought to the House. 

It was a small thing, but it stopped your heart cold. 

What was—?

“Mello,” you whispered. “Are you—We can’t—Shouldn’t we—?”

Mello’s bright blue eyes stopped your right in yoru tracks. 

“If you can’t say something properly, then you shouldn’t be saying anything at all,” he snapped. However, his erratic movements slowed and his focus was entirely on you.

You weren’t sure how you felt about that.

“What happened with today’s meeting with Roger?” You kept your words slow, your countenance calm. Someone had to be soothing balm against the rage and fire of Mello’s ire. “It can’t be that bad to warrant running away from the House so soon.”

Low chuckles filled the room as Mello took a threatening step towards you.

You stepped back.

He stepped forward.

It was an awkward dance between predator and prey, but you already knew the outcome before it literally hit you. When you thought that you could try to run for the door (you should have run earlier, damn it!), you found yourself backed up onto one of your walls and Mello only a scant few inches away from you.

“Oh… you’re stupider than you think if it wasn’t as bad as I think it is. Unless—” He breathed right onto your face. “—you think that you’re smarter than me. Is that what it is? You think better than the number two? Better than number one?” He sneered. 

You shook your head, but you were careful to keep your movements slow and paced. 

You didn’t want to anger him further. That was the farthest thing you wanted. 

“Well, then it’s just as bad as I think it is. End of story.”

You could have left it at that. 

You could have been silent and complied with him.

However, his behavior… the way he stormed in without so much as a greeting… You had to know the reason why he was acting like this. 

“No… Mello, you have to tell me. What did Roger say?” Unthinkingly, you reached out for his forearm (was it to calm him? to make him see reason?), but found yourself being pushed away. “What did Roger say,” you cried out again.

Mello’s eyes darkened and his lips pulled downward in a snarl. 

“It’s been decided. Near is the sole successor to L.” Belatedly, you realized that he was crowding into your space again, but this time, his arms reached out and were holding you loosely around your biceps. Mello may not have been as strong as some of the other inhabitants of the House, but the weight of his anger translated into a superior strength that had you wincing and paying closer attention to his next few words. “So, because of that, I’m going to be leaving.”

“But why—”

“Stupid!” His fingers dug deep into your skin, like talons trying to pierce and rend through tender flesh. “I’m taking you with me. Matt too.”

With that, he let you go and stalked towards the door.

“I expect you to be ready within the next ten minutes. Matt’s going to cause a distraction so we can leave.”

You turned to him, a protest on your lips, but he saw right through you.

“And if you don’t… I’ll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
